


It's Gotta Be Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Wincest Love Week prompt: Curtain fic</p>
<p>Dean knows Sam's birthday is coming up and is determined to make it perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gotta Be Perfect

Dean loves cooking. Now that he has a real kitchen, and a captive test subject (who is annoyingly honest about bad food), he's determined to make the most of it. Sam's birthday is coming up, and Dean knows the man hasn't celebrated for years. But they've recently moved their relationship to the next level (if screwing your brother is even a level) and Dean is determined to make Sam's birthday happy for him.

So he does his research. After hours of roundabout questions, he learns Sam's favorite food. Not burgers or salads, but real, restaurant quality food. He learned it was the meal he ate at a nice restaurant in Palo Alto every year at Stanford on Dean's birthday. After searching for hours, Dean found the perfect recipe, but needed to go shopping.

So, shopping day came and, armed with their list and his special list, the boys drove into town. He sent Sam down one aisle while he hurried to gather the ingredients he'd need. Everything was simple, with the exception of two important ingredients, buffalo burger and blue cheese. Of course Sam had to love the most obscure crap possible.

So, back in the car, but instead of heading home, Dean asks Sam to find another store. Confused, but deciding not to ask, Sam directs him to another grocery store the next town over. And much to Dean's chagrin, they didn't stock either (though he found an excellent meat spice he intended to use).

So, back in the car, another grocery store.

On the sixteenth store (and going on the fourth hour, Sam grabbed Dean's hand before he got out. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Shopping."

"Dude, we've been shopping for hours. I'm getting bedsores just sitting here. "What's so important that we've had to drive to friggin' Topeka?" Dean shrugged. "Just, something specific."

"Dude, come on. Obviously it doesn't exist, at least not around here. Let's go back to the bunker."

Dean grimaced at the idea. "This is the last store, I promise. I just... Really need this." Sam sighed, but nodded; Dean looked close to tears at this point. "Okay. Last store."

 

Dean emerged half an hour later, a bag in hand, but a scowl on his face. "Okay, let's go home." He said after putting it in the trunk and getting back in.

"You gonna tell me what was so important?"

"You'll see." Sam scowled at his reply, but didn't push.

 

Sam's birthday arrived much sooner than Dean would have liked. He barely had enough time to perfect the recipe.

When six hit, he sent a text to Sam. 'Table in the library 1/2 hour' before going back to cooking.

 

Dean emerged from the kitchen with a plate of food and glass of wine. He set it in front of Sam with a flourish and leaned his hip on the table. "Happy birthday, Sammy." Sam stared at the plate for a long time. "De-- Is this--"

"It's probably not exactly like that restaurant, but uh... I tried. Try it." Sam grinned and picked up the fork, cutting into the neatly sliced and sautéed plum. He dipped it into the sauce and took a bite, moaning. "It's perfect, Dean."

"Seriously?" Dean asked, shocked. Sam grinned up at him. He grabbed the back of Dean's neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. "Yes, Dean... It tastes amazing. Because you made it, it's the best birthday dinner I've ever had." Dean grinned and sat across from him, pulling over his own plate, a regular burger, as he watched Sam dig into the meal. "That's not all." Dean said after a moment.

"Yeah I know, you're gonna let me screw you into the mattress like last year. This year I'm using cuffs."

Dean laughed. "Agreed, but..." He pulled a gift from his pocket and pushed it over.

Sam smiled, a little confused, and opened it. Inside was a hand carved bookmark, thin wood, and burnt into it, a replica of the initials they'd carved into the Impala so many years ago. There was one addition, however, at the bottom, was the date they confessed their love to each other. "Best night of my life" Dean had called it, and Sam had to agree.

Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes wet. "I love it, De. Thank you." Dean grinned and leaned over, kissing him again. "You're welcome. Happy birthday, Sammy."

  


 


End file.
